Alex Smith
Alsmiffy, (Alex Smith) is one of the three members of Hat Films. The persona of Alsmiffy is characterised as a green monstrosity with no mouth, often jokingly referred to as a goblin and on a few occasions a creeper. To this day it is still unknown as to what Alsmiffy really is. Also another mind boggling question is how does this " green thing" eat? Much like Ross Hornby (Djh3max), he sports a rather fashionable suit throughout the course of their misadventures through the world of Minecraft and the various challenges they have undertaken. Alsmiffy's most notable personality trait is his love for the more destructive elements in Minecraft such as fire and TNT, which has kept a sense of danger and excitement for the trio in their adventures as evidenced by the flaming wreck that used to be their first house in the Forsaken Lands series. You can see what happened to the house Here. Another house was burnt down Here and Here in Skylands It is assumed that due to technical limitations Smith was not able to use his PC to record an alternate perspective in Forsaken Lands and much of Skylands which led to the running gag that the perception of Smith or "Alsmiffy Cam" was that of an exploding and burning wasteland. Around Christmas of 2011 Smith noted that he had improved the performance capability of his PC allowing Alsmiffy cam to be available. It is now frequently used in the various projects undertaken by Hat Films. Smith has also contributed to editing and uploading an episode of Hat Chat, the official podcast of Hat Films. In FTB (Feed the Beast) and Hatpack, Alsmiffy has been and still is studying Thaumcraft. Quotes * "It's the chat that wears a hat!" Usually said at the beginning of episodes of Hat Chat. * "BOOM!" When detonating TNT. * "Come to Alsmiffy's PC Corner!" In reference to his blog on the Hatventures website. * "Aaaaahhhhh....." Usually said when falling through the void, getting quieter the further he falls. * "Don't worry guys I have the Flint and steel" In the first episode of Skylands and in the first chest that is found. Trivia * Alex represents the a in "Hat" Films. (Although could be "and" as well). * The name "alsmiffy" was formed from a mash-up of his real name, Alex Smith. * Enjoys Airsoft and discusses it on Reddit. Alsmiffy on Reddit * His Birthday is on the 20th of May. * Enjoys building custom computers. * Watches Nighty Night on Netflix. * Has never played Single player Minecraft. * Improvises rhymes that end in some phrase referencing 'Robot Wars.' * Alex is a rather good singer and was/is in a band Called The Tin Box Boys. Their music can be found via their Myspace page and on Sound cloud. The Tin Box Boys Myspace page and The Tin Box Boys on Soundcloud * Has much knowledge of Malt Whisky. * Still like to set things on fire (in Minecraft), The House on ShatBlock was the last known Victim as of the 17th of May, 2014. * Enjoys Taylor Swifts music Category:People Category:Hat Films Wiki port